O Tempo Não Irá Nos Afastar
by Aqua.Pulsar.Dragon. 1650
Summary: Mesmo depois de tento tempo não consegui esquecer Yusei. Será que ele ainda se lembra de mim? Oneshot YuseixOC


_Quando os corpos não quiserem mais se abraçar_

_E os olhos desviarem quando ele te olhar, vai doer_

_Talvez hoje seja tarde pra gente voltar_

_Não quero estar na sua pele quando me encontrar, vai doer_

_Vai doer_

_As razões que me impedem de estar com você_

_Vai além de te amar, vai além do querer_

_Vai saber, vai saber_

_Já não somos tão jovens pra enlouquecer_

_Nem tão velhos pra ver nosso sonho morrer_

_Vai saber, vai saber_

_Não consegui te esquecer_

_O Que Cê Vai Fazer por Fernando e Sorocaba_

A música tocava ao nosso redor se misturando com o ambiente escuro harmonicamente, o salão sem luz escondia o rosto das pessoas. Estava junto com meus amigos aproveitando a festa de abertura de mais um torneio de Riding Duel realizado em Neo Domino City.

Faz três semanas que voltei a minha antiga cidade depois de uma viagem de dez anos estudando e trabalhando no exterior, a muito tempo tinha a esperança que todos meus amigos voltassem. A saudade dos velhos tempos me fez antecipar minha volta, apesar de tanto tempos, nossos laços continuam tão forte quanto antes.

Olhei a minha volta localizando meus amigos espalhados no grande salão. Perto da parede de vidro estavam conversando Jack como sempre todo vestido de branco e Carly com um vestido negro longo, um belo contraste.

Um pequeno grupo de reportes olhando para eles, obviamente tentando escutar o que eles estavam conversando. Ri quando um rapaz tentou se aproximar trêmulo, quando voltou para o grupo que recuou quando Jack por cima da cabeça de Carly lançou um olhar frio desafiando eles a se aproximarem.

Perto estava Crow conversando com um grupo de duelistas, provavelmente conheceu eles quando estava duelando em torneios no exterior. Olhando mais de perto reconheci o cabelo castanho e laranja de Brave percebendo que o Team Ragnarok estava entre o grupo.

Os gêmeos estavam no bufê, Leo com um prato cheio de comida ao lado de Luna em seu vestido rosa claro conversando calmamente com alguns amigos.

Sentados em uma mesa assim como eu estavam _os casais _por assim dizer, Sherry e Bruno estavam conversando sentados de um lado enquanto do outro estavam Aki e Ran. Os quatro pareciam bastante entretidos com a conversa entre eles, era meio óbvio que Bruno estava interessado em Sherry e ela parecia gostar da presença dele, ficou feliz que a queda que ele tinha por mim antigamente desapareceu não que eu não gostava dele mais não queria machucar seus sentimentos por não poder retribuir. Enquanto Aki e Ran, vamos apenas dizer que os esforços dele em conquistar ela podem se tornar realidade.

Olhei a mesa em que estava sentada, percebendo os lugares vazios procurei na pista de dança vendo Rebecca e Sicko dançando abraçados, provavelmente aproveitando uns momentos juntos. Procurei no salão Yusei mais não vi. Balancei a cabeça, conhecia ele muito bem para saber que ele não se sente muito confortável em festas.

Meu olhar parou na escadaria, quando decidi que tive muito da festa. Me levantei ajustando minha roupa no lugar, cruzei a pista de dança desviando graciosamente das pessoas dançando.

Subi a escadaria que levava aos elevadores no qual apertei o botão do andar em que estava hospedada, Ushio havia avisado a Yeager era melhor sermos hospedados no prédio para evitar acidentes com convidados embriagados ou cansados demais.

Me olhei no espelho prendendo meu cabelo longo agora ondulado em um coque bagunçado, vendo o vestido azul-celeste amarado atrás do meu pescoço na altura do joelho se ajustar ao meu corpo pequeno.

O sinal sonoro avisou que tinha chegado no meu andar. Peguei meu cartão-chave automaticamente quando percebi que a porta estava entreaberta. Franzi a testa, não tinha como alguém ter confundido o quarto todos estavam numerados no cartão-chave.

Abri a porta devagar, entrando no quarto escuro apenas iluminado pelo luar e as luzes da cidade pela parede de vidro.

Parei quando reconheci a figura sentada na cama.

"Yusei?" Ele estava olhando para a cidade. Fechei a porta enquanto olhava para ele, mordi meu lábio quando percebi o quanto ele estava bonito, quer dizerele sempre foi bonito. Balancei a cabeça empurrando meus pensamentos para outro lugar "Você está bem?"

"Desculpe por isso, eu... precisava pensar um pouco." Ele falou tão baixo que parecia um sussurro. Me aproximei da cama quando ele levantou a cabeça olhando para mim.

Parei olhando em seus lindos olhos vendo algo dentro deles que fez meu coração parar por um segundo, rapidamente me sentei ao lado dele colocando um braço atrás dele e outro cruzando seu peito puxando seu tronco para meu colo.

Ele apenas pegou a minha mão em seu peito enlaçando nossos dedos enquanto eu _embalava_ ele tentado confortá-lo. Continuamos abraçados, quando a realidade do que houve me bateu. Eu tinha entrado no meu quarto e encontrado Yusei, tudo bem não que eu me importasse. O que eu sei é que meu coração está apertado por saber que ele está em dor.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, tentei não pensar mais não ajudava que sua outra mão estava descansando em minha perna exposta.

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?" Sussurrei rompendo o silêncio confortável.

"Na verdade... Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa." Ele levantou se sentando fazendo eu soltar ele. Ficamos de frente de um para o outro olhando.

"E o que é?" Perguntei, ele desviou os olhos para a cidade pensativo. Toquei sua mão chamando sua atenção, ignorei o calor de sua pele quente contra a minha gelada.

Ele olhou por um momento para o chão, e então olhou intensamente para mim "Sara o que você realmente sente por mim?"

Olhei para o lado, abalada. De todas as perguntas que ele poderia me perguntado, tinha que ser essa?

"Eu acho que você já sabe" Sussurrei ainda me recusando de olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu sei, mais você está escondendo algo" Suspirei tentando me acalmar.

"Tem, e está fazendo meu coração doer a muito tempo." Coloquei a mão em cima do local em que meu coração está, sentido ele bater em meu peito. Ele simplesmente colocou a mão em cima da minha.

"Não gosto de ver você com dor. Apenas me fale."

"Minha melhor amiga ama você." Apenas esse pensamento fazia meu coração se apertar.

"Por favor não me diga que é Rebecca, por que se for estou morto." Seu comentário me fez rir.

* * *

Em algum lugar do edifício;

"Atchim!" Rebecca espirrou enquanto dançava com o noivo.

"Está tudo bem Becca?" Sicko perguntou curioso.

"Está, só que senti uma vontade louca de bater na cabeça de alguém." Ela encolheu os ombros.

* * *

Voltando para os dois;

"Não, estou falando de Aki. Ela já passou por muita coisa não quero magoar ela." Yusei suspirou.

"Estou ciente dos sentimentos de Aki. Mas Sara, você já não passou por muito? Nós já não passamos por muita coisa?" Me perguntou, colocando a mão sob meu queixo fazendo eu olhar para ele.

A luz da lua refletia em seus olhos azuis fazendo que eles ficassem parecidos com um espelho, o olhar geralmente sério agora mostrava ternura e outras emoções que minha mente estava confusa de mais para processar.

Se aproximado de mim seus braços cercaram minha cintura me puxando em um caloroso abraço. Passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ele descansou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

Estremeci em seu abraço quando sua respiração quente atingiu a pele sensível, não tinha noção de quanto estava com frio quando o calor de seu corpo começou a me aquecer.

"Não quero mais ficar longe de você." Sussurrou rompei o silêncio.

"E não irá, você é o único para mim."Confessei.

Nos separamos apesar de suas mãos continuarem a descansar em minha cintura.

"Não sei se sou mas aquela garota de antes, mais de uma coisa tenho certeza meus sentimentos por você continuam os mesmos." Corei quando percebi que tinha praticamente confessado que o amo. Desviei os rosto tentando esconder meu rosto.

Uma mão levantou meu rosto, que ficou mais quente quando percebi o quanto nossos rostos estavam perto.

"Sara nós dois mudamos, amadurecemos com o passar do tempo." Ele se moveu para mais perto, minha respiração ficou fraca a medida que nos aproximávamos "Você sempre será para mim a mesma mulher por quem estou apaixonado. Não desistirei de você."

Olhei para seus olhos enquanto Yusei fazia o mesmo, chocolate contra cobalto espelho. Estava me perguntado se aqueles olhos poderiam ler a minha alma, quando lábios quentes roçaram nos meus. Perdi a noção de qualquer coisa a minha volta, coloquei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei como sempre sonhei.

Amor, carinho e desejo fluíam no beijo quando ele se tornou mais aquecido, Yusei enrolou os dedos em meu cabelo me imobilizando quando de meus lábios passou para meu pescoço me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido de surpresa.

Caímos sobre a cama com ele em cima de mim, suas mãos cariciando meus lados. Coloquei uma perna em volta de sua cintura quando suas mãos começaram a esfregar ela me fazendo suspirar enquanto ondas de calor passavam por nossos corpos.

Ele voltou para meus lábios, acariciei sua nuca quando ele pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu. Paramos apenas quando o ar nos faltou, encostando nossas testas sem folego.

_Caramba isso foi intenso_, pensei. Estava simulado a ideia do que aconteceu entre nos. Quer disser por que não parei? Quer disser é claro que já havia fantasiando sobre_ isso _mais por que eu não parei?

Era obvio, eu o desejava loucamente como uma adolescente. Abri os olhos quando senti Yusei acariciar meu rosto. Seu sorriso amoleceu qualquer traço de hesitação ou dúvida em minha mente.

"Você não faz ideia de quando eu sonhei com isso." Yusei apoiou a cabeça em seu braço apoiado ao lado da minha.

"Bem, não é mais sonho é realidade." Respondi sorrindo para ele, escondendo o fato que gostava da sensação de seu corpo contra o meu.

* * *

POV terceira pessoa

Adormeceram depois de conversarem um pouco, abraçados com um cobertor protegendo eles da noite fria. Quando Rebecca abriu a porta silenciosamente para checar se Sara estava bem, sabendo que a amiga era meio fraca com bebida alcoólica.

Um sorriso escorregou em seu rosto quando viu a cena, balançando a cabeça fechou a porta voltando para Sicko que estava esperando a noiva para irem dormir.

"Finalmente." Começou com um sorriso, Sicko levantou uma sobrancelha para Rebecca diante de sua expressão alegre.

"Finalmente o que?" Perguntou acompanhando ela que apenas balançou a cabeça e bocejou.

"Muito cansada, amanhã explico." Com isso os dois entraram e foram dormir.


End file.
